Fragile
by pandorabox82
Summary: Exposing Daniel the way Bo did has made Nora very fragile. Who will be there to pick up the pieces of her shattered life? Who will care enough to get past her harsh exterior and see her home?


Natalie watched her walk out the door only to stop by a desk as Uncle Bo came up to her. The flinch from his touch spoke more to Natalie then the words Nora had spoken earlier.

The door to Uncle Bo's office opened and out he walked, the man who'd betrayed Nora just as 'Cristian' had done to her. He looked hopefully to his wife, Natalie noticed, by Nora just looked right through him. Uncle Bo left her side to lead Daniel away to a holding cell, and Natalie watched Nora watch them lead away the man she had married. Nora turned, as if unable to see any more. Slowly she made her way to the room that Daniel had just left, shutting the door behind her.

Natalie moved to the door, concerned about something she couldn't quite name. Silence was the only thing Natalie heard for a few moments. Then came the heart breaking sobs that the thick door couldn't mask. Unbidden, Natalie's hand came up and knocked softly on the door, a need to comfort the distraught woman in her mind.

Seeing Jen's picture had been the final straw in a day of hurt and betrayal. The tears came fast as she thought of how she'd been so duped. She'd let herself be used, placed herself into the hands of someone who was only looking out for himself.

The gentle rapping on the door startled her. "Who is it?" she called out in a voice too filled with sorrow to really be her own.

"It's Natalie. May I come in for a moment?" Nora could see the silhouette of the young woman through the frosted glass of the door. She stood after a moment, wiping away the tears on her cheeks, and then answered. "Yes, I suppose it would be all right." 

The doorknob turned and in stepped the one person who might have any idea what she was going through. After she'd stepped into the office, Natalie quietly shut the door and then leaned on it. The physical distance between them was only a few steps, but it might as well have been miles between them. She could feel the younger woman's gaze on her, and Nora was certain there was a fair amount of pity in those blue eyes. The reason for that was between them, though not physically at the moment. Just the thought of him brought tears to her eyes, and she lowered her head so as not to show anyone else her pain.

Nora flinched when she felt a warm hand on her back. Looking up, she saw that Natalie had crossed the short space between them and was now at her side, a tissue in her other hand.

"Here, dry your eyes," she said, holding it out without removing the hand from her back.

Nora accepted the offering and once more dried her eyes. "Thank you," she softly said, a slight smile on her lips.

What Natalie did next surprised both of them. She pulled Nora into a tight hug. It took Nora a moment before she hesitantly returned the embrace. The second her head was resting on Natalie's shoulder, her sobs began once more.

"Shh, you're safe here. I won't let anything happen," Natalie whispered into her ear, her lips brushing against Nora's skin. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Nora pulled away from the other woman. "How? Those vultures are out there waiting for me."

"C'mon, I haven't worked here this long without finding the other exits, the less public ones. Besides, those reporters will be looking for you alone, not for the two of us. Just follow me and we'll make it."

She slipped an arm around Nora's waist and led her out the door. The few people in the outside room stared as they walked out. "Tell John that I took Mrs. Col-- Nora home," she said to no one in particular as they went down the hall.

They turned to the right, down a corridor unfamiliar to Nora. Soon, they were at the far end of the parking lot, where Natalie's car was parked. Nora looked towards the front of the building and saw the gaggle of reporters waiting for their story. The sound of a car door shutting startled her away from the scene and she joined Natalie inside it.

As the young woman started the car, Nora reclined the seat so she couldn't be seen. The miles passed quickly, and soon they were in front of her house.

"Nora, don't sit up yet. You've got a few people on your lawn you probably do not want to face right now. Do you want to stop by Llanfair for right now?"

"Sure, I suppose."

Natalie quickly turned at the next street and drove on to her house. Once inside, she made a quick call to the police station. "Will you get rid of those damn reporters in front of Nora Colson's house?…Thanks, I'll do that." Turning to Nora, she said, "We'll only be here about ten minutes. He promised to have them gone, though he couldn't promise how long they'd stay gone." Motioning to the sitting room, she asked, "Would you like to sit for awhile? I'm a good listener, or I would be if I shut up long enough to hear another person. I think I picked that up from Roxy, you know, open mouth and run with it…" She trailed off, not seeming to know what to say next.

A ghost of her normally bright smile briefly touched Nora's lips as she took a seat on one of the chairs. "I'd say it's a rather endearing trait to some. However, if you don't mind, I'd like to make a phone call to my daughter. It should only take a few moments, but…"

"You want some privacy. Not a problem. By the time you're finished, I can run you home."

Once Natalie had left the room, Nora pulled out her cell phone and dialed her daughter's home number. It was a relief to hear her pick up on the second ring.

"Mom, I'm so glad you called. Do you need me to come out there?"

"Oh, Rachel, that would be wonderful."

"Where are you? Did Bo leave you alone at the station?"

"Yes, but I've been well taken care of be a very kind young woman who just went through a similar situation. I'm on my way home, though."

"I'm so glad that someone there is taking care of you. Listen, I'll catch the red eye out from Chicago and see you soon. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, sweetie. See you soon." Nora broke the connection with her daughter and stood. Walking to the doorway, she realised just how tired she was. She leaned on the doorjamb after opening the door, watching Natalie pace back and forth. "I'm ready to go if you are. Rachel will be here in the morning."

As they walked back out to the car, Nora weaved a bit on her feet. Natalie grabbed her arm and led her the rest of the way. After they'd gotten under way, silence reigned in the small car. Neither really knew what to say.

Finally, they arrived at Nora's home. Thankfully, there was no sign of the reporters, and Natalie was able to pull up in the driveway. They both got out of the vehicle at the same time, and Natalie followed Nora onto the porch. "Look, Natalie, I'm just going to make myself some tea and then go to sleep. You can go home now."

"How about I make the tea while you get ready to sleep? It would halve your time."

"Natalie, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, because I want to."

"No, it's more than that. Did Bo tell you to do this?"

"No, Uncle Bo didn't say anything to me. I'm just reminded of Cristian, and how for the first day or so everyone left me alone, not knowing what to say or do. I felt so alone then, and I don't want you feeling that way. Your daughter is coming, but she's not here now. I can be. Let me, please?"

Nora looked into the eyes that were staring at her and felt something inside her heart melt. "All right, for a moment. Although I will be fine, in the long run. I always have to be." The last words were said so low that Natalie wasn't entirely certain that she heard them correctly.

Nora opened the door and motioned for her self-appointed protector to enter. Once both were inside, she shut and locked the door. "The kitchen is that way," she said, pointing to the door directly across the room. "I'd like it if you made me some jasmine tea. You'll find the tea bags in the cupboard next to the sink. My room is upstairs, second door on the right."

As she began up the stairs, she heard Natalie draw a deep breath and paused, anticipating a question.

"Cream or sugar?"

"No, straight's fine…" It took her a moment to process what she'd said, and she felt her face flush a bright red when it did register. She resumed her flight up the steps.

Once in her room, she was assaulted by memories of a happier time, when she'd believed Daniel to be true. Walking over to her dresser, she was forced to look at the pictures that were there, pictures of their wedding, of them together. Angrily, she slammed down the one from their honeymoon, the one where she'd been looking up at him with eyes full of love.

Mindful of the chill in her house, or maybe just in her heart, she pulled out a nightgown that covered her to her ankles. She moved to the full-length mirror that hung on her closet door and slowly began to undress. First went the blazer, then the shoes. Each layer that came off brought more emotions to the surface, as if she were seeing her true self for the first time in weeks. Unable to bear the sight any longer, she turned from her reflection before unclasping her bra and slipping the soft nightgown on.

She was just sitting back against the headboard when she heard Natalie on the stairs. Soon, the door to her room opened, and in she came with a tray.

"I hope you don't mind, but while the water was boiling, I made you some toast as well. I thought you might need something to eat."

"That was very thoughtful of you, sweetie," Nora responded as the tray was set down by her side.

"Well, I guess I'll be off then. I have to return to the office. John will be expecting me."

She turned to go and Nora reached out to grab her hand. "Wait, please. Just a moment."

Natalie turned back, and Nora patted the space next to her. "Sit for a minute. I want to thank you, really, for everything. Even though I tried to push people away, you saw through that. It-it means a lot to me."

Leaning forward, she placed a gentle hand on the side of Natalie's face. "Thank you for understanding." Before she really thought about it, Nora placed a soft kiss on Natalie's forehead, and then pulled her into a hug.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I'm here for you," Natalie whispered before returning the kiss on Nora's cheek. "Eat, and then get some rest. If you can get through today, you can get through tomorrow."

"I'll try to remember that. Have a better day than mine."

Nora watched the young woman leave, almost sad to see her go. 'Today, then tomorrow,' she thought as she picked up the tea and took a sip.

Natalie drove back to the station in a pensive mood. The distance between her and Nora had closed, but he was still there between them, haunting her thoughts. And those kisses – surely they meant nothing but comfort. Besides, she was trying to get back with John.

Yet throughout the day, her mind couldn't leave Nora – how she'd looked in Uncle Bo's office. And a little piece of her heart went out to this woman who'd been hurt in much the same way she had.

And she hoped she would hear from her soon.


End file.
